


The Battle for Wakanda

by BunnyJess



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue Team, Crack Fic, Gen, Infinity War, Kelly is a BAMF, Linda is a badass, ODST - Freeform, Spartan II - Freeform, Spartan IV, Spartans forget people, Spartans like to be creepily still, Thank the Goddess' for Blue Team, Thanos is a dick, UNSC Infinity being awesome, Yo! Steve Kelly is on your left, who let me near this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Steve knew they'd need help to defeat Thanos and his army, good job he knew just the person to call.(Inspired by a post on Tumblr)





	The Battle for Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI I haven't actually seen Infinity War yet so I don't know the full timeline of events. This fic is more crack than that tbh.

Cap sat in his room looking down upon the beautiful city that was Wakanda, he couldn’t help but think their options looked grim though and he wasn’t sure that even Wakandan technology could save them from what was to come. They needed some more firepower, and experienced firepower at that. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old but still fully charged phone. As the screen flipped up Steve pressed down on the plastic directional pad and it pulled up the phonebook that consisted of one number only. He hit the green dial button and waited for the call to connect.

“Yeah I thought now might be when you called.” Steve smirked, “Fury, look we aren’t looking good over here and I’m gunna need you to call in those friends of yours. We could use their particular expertise.” A moment passed between the two. “Sounds about right. Okay, I’ll send them a message. You got the co-ordinates?”  
“I’ll text them through to you. Thanks Nick, we need this.” Fury laughed, “Don’t thank me yet Rogers, I don’t know how timely their response will be.” Steve had known that they might not get there in time, but somehow hearing Nick say it really drove it home. “I know, but it doesn’t hurt to ask. Hopefully they’ll arrive and I can call you afterwards to thank you again.”  
“I hope so too, take care Steve.”  
“And you Nick.” With that the conversation ended and Steve quickly fired off the co-ordinates for an open plain just inside Wakanda’s perimeter.

Steve looked out across the plain and saw the enormous army charging towards the barrier. He was glad that he’d called in for extra help but right now it looked like they just weren’t going to show. “I think Captain Rogers; that our time has run out.” T’Challa stood by Steve’s side having just finished rallying his troops. They looked at each other and ran, as fast as their legs could carry them quickly pulling out a lead over the rest of their army and that’s when they heard the enormous explosion in the atmosphere. They stopped and looked up expecting to see sky but all they could see was a ship sliding out of what they assumed was a slip space portal. Two more thunderbolts ricocheted and entire chunks of earth were thrown into the air as the ship fired two enormous shots into the oncoming army. They didn’t slow however and continued charging at the Wakandan line (which was now back level with Steve and T’Challa).

The enormous ship then launched four tiny projectiles from its underbelly as it began to rise into the upper atmosphere. At first glance Steve thought they were missiles but then he realised they were far too big, instead looking like they could carry an entire human inside them. A small group of aliens who had been in front of the two shots were nearly on them and about to attack when the four projectiles slammed into them killing all but a few. Panels exploded from each of the projectiles and out stepped four heavily armoured and armed soldiers. It was difficult to gain any knowledge about them from their appearance, only that as they finished off the survivors from the advanced group that they possessed the same speed and strength of Steve and Bucky.

One of them looked at the oncoming army and then towards the ship in the sky. What seemed like a hundred more pods launched from the ship as well as what looked like a swarm of drop ships and single ship attack fighters. As the fighters strafed the enemy line the pods impacted into the army with more soldiers climbing out of them. The drop ships dropped in front of the Wakandan line and let out hundreds of less heavily armed soldiers who promptly set up a firing line. T’Challa ordered his soldiers into the fray as the original four soldiers strode up to them.

“Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117 reporting to provide assistance.” Steve only looked on in utter awe. “Well it was one hell of an entrance you made there. I take it you’re Fury’s contact? I’m Captain Steve Rogers, it sure is good to have you guys here!” Looking upon these stoic heroes Steve couldn’t help but feel like something was going unsaid, like he was missing half of a conversation. “We’re just happy to help sir, now shall we get back to work?” Steve and T’Challa nodded and they all jogged up to the firing line.

What Steve could only assume were other Spartans had slowly retreated to the firing line whilst being given cover and the combined Wakandan and “Spartan” forces were holding the army and two hundred meters with sustained and combined fire. The Master Chief turned to Steve and T’Challa, “Sir I would advise calling in additional air support from our ship, the UNSC Infinity. It should significantly reduce their numbers and allow us in to finish the remaining forces off in close quarters.”

 “You know your capabilities greater than I do. So order what you need and we’ll get it done.” The strange soldier turned back to face the enemy lines and stood motionless. Seconds later all manner of missiles and artillery impacted on Thanos’ forces, almost obliterating them.

T’Challa ordered his forces forwards as the other Spartans moved as well, soon they had mopped up the remaining forces and were securing their fallen comrades. Eighteen Spartans had fallen during the initial assault but considering the size of the attacking army their losses had been substantially smaller than either Steve or T’Challa had expected.

During the debrief aboard the “Infinity” Steve and T’Challa learned that the Master Chief and his forces were from an alternate reality where none of them existed and they had just come out of a mostly one sided war with an overpowered alien enemy, not dissimilar to their current plight. They also learned of the Spartan’s enhancements and abilities which explained a great many things and if it wasn’t for a few technological advancements they weren’t too dissimilar to them. They were taken quickly back to Wakanda and learned that Thor and some friends had appeared to help, only to discover that the battle was over.

The first sign that Thanos had arrived was the explosion coming from one of the border outposts. Steve, T’Challa, Thor and the Spartans sprinted as fast as they could towards the location; leaving their friends and a contingent of Spartans to defend Wakanda should they fail to end this fight. One of the Spartans instantly pulled ahead, they had identified themselves as Kelly whilst on board the Infinity, for such a small Spartan she sure moved quickly. So quickly the others couldn’t keep up. She disappeared into the bush a full hundred meters before the others.

“Captain Rogers, Kelly reports sighting of a large enemy combatant ahead, one hundred meters north, north-west.” When they caught up to Kelly they could see Thanos waiting for them ahead. “Sir they won’t be expecting us. I suggest you and your forces begin the assault and we’ll step in when we see our opening.” T’Challa nodded, “It is a sound strategy and I think we should proceed.”  
“Okay then, let’s do it. Thor circle round and come at him from his left, we’ll take his right,” they moved off as the Spartans lay in wait.

Their attack began well, surprising Thanos with their speed and power. The combined force of Steve and T’Challa held his attention for a while before he started to beat them back. “THOR!” Steve cried as he and T’Challa were sent sailing through the air. Thor came roaring down from above the skyline and hurled Stormbreaker through Thanos’ power beam and the blade sank into Thanos’ shoulder. As Thor approached his downed enemy he began to raise his other hand, the one which had the infinity gauntlet on it. “You should have gone for the head,” he uttered menacingly. As he began to move his fingers a blur ran into the fray and Kelly unloaded a few rounds into Thanos’ back from her combat shotgun and disappeared again. Next Fred flew in and plunged his combat knife into Thanos’ spine, twisted it and pulled it out as John appeared and emptied a clip into Thanos from his assault rifle. Still the titan lived and slowly started to stand.

“You think these new warriors will stop me from accomplishing all that I can? Nothing can…” a large hole appeared in Thanos’ forehead, a channel running from front to back as the .50 cal round decimated the contents of his skull. T’Challa rushed and pulled the gauntlet from Thanos’ limp arm. After they had disposed of Thanos’ body they took the gauntlet back to T’Challa’s throne room. “This, power, can never be allowed to be in the same place again.”  
“Agreed,” Steve said, “I think you should take at least one if not more of the stones back with you when you return to your universe.” John nodded ,“Agreed, we will take two stones and hide them in different locations across our galaxy. This way we know no one in either universe can wield that kind of power.”

As the Spartans walked gracefully towards their dropship with the stones securely placed in an armoured case John paused and turned, “It’s been a pleasure your majesty, Captain.” He saluted them both. They returned the gesture and John turned and walked up into the dropship. The hatch closed as the ship roared off towards the enormous battleship in high atmosphere. Not long after the ship accelerated forwards and entered into another portal. Before they knew it their saviours were gone and they couldn’t help but feel they would miss the strategic weight the Infinity and its crew brought to a battlefield.

 

THE END

 

 

BTW [this is the post](https://spartankitten.tumblr.com/post/175348330075/haloanddclover-clockworkmod-how-it) that inspired this work!


End file.
